Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by Entangled in each others arms
Summary: Its hurts when you want to be with someone but their some wheres else. Rin's right here though, in the same house, harvesting the same feelings, and yet... I CAN'T be with her...based on the song Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder. !twincest warning!
1. That one night

**Here's the song type **

**watch?v=rfHLOH6nnxg**

**Rin-**  
>"Just a second Len." I called to my twin brother as I rushed into the bathroom after a long day at the fair. I closed and locked the door behind me so he couldn't ruin the surprise I was about to give him.<p>

I stepped in front of the mirror and revealed a worn looking me. My hair was frizzy and tangled from being whipped by fair rides all day and my make up had melted off in the hot sun. I took a comb and a straightener to the rats nest of hair until I had it perfect, with my white ribbon tied back into its rightful place. I washed my face and leaned close to the mirror to reapply my eyeliner around my eyes. Then using a fine pen I made a crecent shape above my lash lines to give my eyes a more defined shape. Digging through my make up drawer I found a tube of orange flavored lip gloss. I rolled the tip over my lips. "Len's Favorite!" I said to myself while winking in the mirror. Now for my clothes. I danced over to our closet doors and pushed them open revealing an assortment of yellows and oranges. After lots of trying on, I decided on some sexy lacy yellow lingerie and matching orange underwear. I checked the mirror one last time before heading out into our room.

**Len-**  
>It had been a long day. Me and Rin spent it out together at the fair. It wasn't like a date or anything. No way! I mean she's my sister! It was just a friendly outing between twins. That's it. Strictly platonic.<br>As of now I'm sitting on our bunk bed waiting for Rin to exit the bathroom. She's taking a really long time just to get ready for bed. But I don't dare to get up and go see what she's doing. Cause I know she'll be super mad if I interrupt her. So I quietly wait.

After what feels like forever the door slides open to unmask the silhouette of a perfectly curved beauty, I mean my twin sister! She takes a step forward into the warm light of the room. My jaw drops. She is wearing a orange bra that is mainly see though lace and a matching lace thong with a mesh transparent yellow dress over it all, the end of which barley makes an effort to cover her panties. Reviling her long slender legs in full.  
>I unwillingly stand and begin towards her almost as if I'm being pulled to her by an invisible force of lust. Stop! I scream at my body, begging it to resist. But its in vain for I continue. Rin what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that? All I can think of is how much I want her.<p>

**Rin-**  
>My plan is working Len can't resist me any longer he's finally going to take me! Len puts both hand on my face pushing my bangs back. We stare into each others eyes, no words are spoken. There is simply no need for them. Len pulls my face up to his but pauses just before our lips meet almost as if to take in the moment and run a reality check to see if he's dreaming. A small smile gradually forms on my lips and I close the gap. A chill runs through me as the little traces of doubt melt down into enjoyment. Then his lips part and his tongue slowly begins to glide into my mouth as if it were made to kiss me. Our tongues twist and twirl exploring this new found kiss.<p>

I could feel a warm glow spread over me and in case me in a wonderland that is his body. Len's hand dropped from my face and began down my shoulders. His hand fell over the temporary tattoo we had both gotten at the fair earlier. It was of half a purple butterfly and when we stood together so both our right shoulders were touching it formed a whole butterfly. We both momentarily broke the kiss to smile then dove right back in.

**Len-**  
>All I could taste was her orange flavored lips as I moved my hand from her arms and ran them over her curvy center. I wrapped one hand around her waist and the other moved to her chest. Slowly groping her, feeling every part of her and allowing my self to enjoy it with no feelings of wrong doing. I pulled her hips into me driving my hard on into her through my jean shorts. She broke the kiss to silently breathed in. She wanted more and so did I.<p>

My hand dropped from their original position and grabbed her butt forcing her to wrap her legs around me. I took a few step and then dropped on top of her falling on some bean bags in the corner of our room. There I continued to kiss her, not wanting to ever move. This was perfect. I was laying on top of her with her legs wrapped tightly around me holding me in place so I too couldn't get away, not that I would try. I continued to explore the cavern of her mouth. The whole sensation filled my entire body. It felt like our bodies could melt together and we would become one, if this moment could last forever.

I began to slid my hands over her curves touching each part of her. I ran my hand from her breast all the way down her thighs. I never wanted this to end. I never wanted to leave her. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

**Rin-**  
>Len fell on top of me he was heavy but something about his weigh made me feel safe and warm. I could feel his sex pressing firmly against mine making me numb. Tingles ran through my body and all I could think and feel was him... all I wanted was him... everything about this moment was perfect, the way his hands felt wondering around my body and how sweetly he was kissing me. I wanted to stay here with him forever. But eventually we grew to tired to move and fell asleep side by side, my arms still holding him, as if his life and mine depended on it.<p>

I awoke the next morning on the bean bag, arms empty. When I tried to open my eyes the light forced them shut. No one had drawn the curtains the night before, so now the morning sun was bursting through our windows. I stretched my arms out and searched for him, but I found no one...

**Len-**  
>I awoke with my sisters arms wrapped around me. I pulled free from her death grip so I could look her over in the bright room. She looked even hotter in the day time. Her shoulder length hair was spread across the bean bags, it was messy but in a hot way. Some where during the night her see through slip had been tossed aside. So now here I was, the sexist girl I had ever seen laying in front of me with nothing on but a skimpy lace bra and matching thong.<p>

I rested a hand on her hip and though of the previews night. I though of how hot she felt under me and the places on her body that I had never laid hands on before. And before I could stop myself I had it fully on, in my hands and pumping it faster and faster. I stared at her with lust gleaming in my eyes. I wanted her. I wanted to put this in her instead of my hand. "Unhhaaa..." a loud noise broke the room, I nervously bit my lip to try to prevent more sound from escaping but when I caught site of her lips, so perfect and smooth all I could think of was having them wrapped around my member, swallowing me and sucking hard. "Uah..Haa... Rin!" I called and released. A white liquid flowed onto my hand and over flowed, slightly, onto the pile of bean bags a few inches from Rin. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. Not so Rin wouldn't see me but because I was about to vomit up last nights fair food.  
>I hovered over the toilet for a few moments after passing the cheap food. What have we done? Did that really happen last night? My mind raced with questions. <em>This is sick, Twisted! What did I just do? Did I really get pleasure out of watching my twin sister sleep?<em>

All my emotions were over whelming me. I felt sick and discussed with myself, ashamed of what we had done what I had just done! I managed to find my feet after a good 10 minus and made my way into the shower. Trying to cleans myself of these feelings of regret.  
>I love her... I finally came to the conclusion. <em>We were meant to be together, I can feel it! And I don't care who thinks its wrong. So long as Rin is happy...<em>

**Rin-**  
>I was glad he wasn't there. I wanted to run, to hide. <em>Why did I temp him? <em>I thought to myself as I rolled around trying to find my top dress. I felt sick over what had happen but at the same time I didn't regret it. I loved it. And that though made me even sicker. I felt my stomach lurch and I rushed into the bathroom to throw yesterdays cheep dinner into the toilet.

When I finally stopped I noticed the water running in the shower, Len was in here... _Crap what am I going to do? He just heard me throw up and I_ _can't face him after last night!_ Every part of me screamed to run but I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. The shower curtain slid open and wet foot steps fell on the floor slowly approaching me. I wasn't sure what to do at this point so I just sat there. Frozen. I closed my eyes and waited. I'm not sure what for, I just waited. Then unexpected wet arms draped around me sliding me backwards till he was sitting against the wall his arm around my middle and shoulders. His legs were out stretched on either side of me, almost as if to put me in a cage to keep me from escaping.

"I..." his voice broke the tension causing me to jump, he hadn't spoke to me sense before I went into the bathroom last night. My mind began to rifle through the words that could possibly follow. _Hate, regret, can't stand you, don't want this ...love... what is it..?_ "I did the same thing." he finished and I turned and looked at his face. He was smiling his beautiful smile. And I smiled back every negative feeling I had, had shattered with just this one embrace. I wanted nothing but him. Society's rights and wrongs didn't matter to me. What I feel for him feels so good it can't be wrong. But this perfect idea wont work in the eyes of the world. And no matter how good this feels it will come to a devastating end...


	2. Why do we have to be related?

**Len-**

I'm siting at my desk in my sophomore class reminiscing about the events of that night we shared together as I stared out the window next to my seat. It was April and raining. Its been raining for the past week, but in my heart its been raining for the past two years... ever sense I had to leave her... her being the one I love most...

Everything was great in our eyes after that night. We would walk through the halls of our middle school holding hands and I would through my arms around her every chance I got. We were happy, even if we couldn't fully express our love in public. We were 15 and didn't have a care in the world. But unfortunately the rest of the school began to expect something taboo between us. At first it was mindless teasing that effected us very little. But as the rumors spread, stories of events that never occurred began to pop up. One girl said she had seen Rin going down on me in an empty science classroom and as false as these stories were the whole school believed them and no matter how much we denied it we couldn't make things right. Once one story had spread more began to come up, till we were in over our heads it this made up world of rumors and lies.

All I could think of was Rin and how she must feel. How much she was hurting. How many times I had woken up in the middle of the night and heard her quiet sobs below me. But when ever I was with her I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. To pretend that no one though badly of us. I made sure that we never talked about our love for each other and we never spoke of that night either. This way we wouldn't get hurt. It was hard though...it made my heart hurt every time I seen her and new I couldn't wrap myself around her. I had to hold back my feeling so she wouldn't feel awkward. I held back at home too. A gap grew between us, as we tried not to love each other. Every time I seen her face all I could see was her dismal eyes and heavyhearted expression, all I could feel was a knife being drivin' into my chest till it punctured my heart. So I tried not to look at her I tried not to feel my sadness...

When it came time to move up to high school I decided to move out of our room and into the guest room. When I told Rin I was moving she just smiled and laughed. "Finally I get my own room!" I wanted to embrace her to tell her its OK... to tell her those people's opinions meant nothing to me. But they did and despite the agony I seen in her eyes I had all my stuff moved out of our room in less then a week.

I wanted to start over, I was going to be a freshmen in high school the next day this gave us a chance to start over in a new school with mostly new people. All I had to do was not talk to my sister anymore then normal twins would talk. But talking to her at all made a war break out in my heart so I tried to avoid her as much as possible. Every time she was close to me I wanted her. I wanted to be with her so badly that it hurt...My chest would become tight and it became hard for me to breath. _Rin..._ My body would yearn for her...

"LEN!" the teacher yelled from his podium at the front of the class. "You've been spacing out all morning. If your not feeling well then go to the nurse, otherwise take notes!" I stood and bowed.

"Sorry sir I'll start taking notes now." I took my seat and started to scribble on my paper till the bell rang. I through my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the hall. I wasn't even three steps out when a pair of white covered arms were thrown around me.

"LEEENNN!" A high pitched annoying voice called to me. It was my girlfriend. "Len, Len how was your day Len? Did u have fun? Kimi texted me and said the teacher scolded you for spacing out." she paused to giggle "Your so spacey Len! That's why I think your so cute!" she went on asking me questions with out giving me time to answer them. But I was no longer listening for I had just caught sight of Rin through an open classroom door. She was leaning on a table with Gakupo leaning over her. He had one hand on the table directly behind Rin, supporting himself and the other was twirling her hair... my heart fell to the floor and my stomach lurched as if I was going to disgorge my empty stomach. You would think after seeing her flirt with guy after guy I would be used to sights like this. But every time it hurts more not less... and every time a new scar appears on my shoulder hidden by my uniform's long white sleeve.

I pulled my girlfriend off to the side of the hallway next to the window. "Listen Hun," I didn't call her Hun out of love. I called her Hun because I go through about 5 girls a mouth and to save myself time I just call them all sweetie or baby, just any stupid little nicknames so I wont call them by the name that's always on my mind... "I don't think things are really working between us."

"Your dumping me? B-but its been a week! P-pe-people say that if you make it longer then 4 days your good!" She only lasted a week because I didn't feel like coming to school the past few days and before that was the weekend my parents took me and Rin to a convention for their work. She was crying already so I didn't say anything about it.

"I'm sorry." I really wasn't but I found it necessary to say whenever I leave a girl. She ran down the hall crying and flailing her arms wildly. I turned to the window and looked out. I could see my own reflection in the glass, it reflected back eyes filled with anguish. They reminded me of Rin's eyes... Of Rin's broken hearted soul. "I know Rin..." I muttered to myself inaudible to anyone else. "I know how it feels to lose your you better half... please don't be grief-stricken over someone as insignificant as me..."

when I got to my shoe locker I realized I was shaky from skipping both lunch and breakfast. I had no desire to eat still. But I though of how great and opportunity this was to get Rin away from that guy. Half hoping something more romantic would happen I whipped my phone from my pocket and pulled up an e-mail addressed to Rin. I typed; 'Hey I'm starving. Want to go out to eat?' I held the phone close to me waiting for her reply.

**Rin-**

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Gakupo had just left the science lab and I was left cleaning up alone. I was absent the day before and had to make up a lab that I missed. Gakupo stayed to help me complete it. I pulled the cell from my black pleated skirt and flipped it open. My heart skipped a beat when I seen Len's name displayed on the screen. A crushing feeling washed over me. I opened the e-mail and read it over and over, feeling Len in every word. I smiled to my self. But quickly stopped when I remembers all the suffering he's put me through. 'You going to invite her?' I replayed knowing of course he had no intention to do so and had probably just left her. I held the phone to me and with a dead look in my eyes I stared at the wall. I new I was hurting him and it wasn't that I wanted revenge... I didn't no what I wanted. I just didn't want to ache for him anymore. Every day I live it gets harder to breath like I'm slowly drowning...

My cell went off again making me jump. I quickly opened the mail unable to wait and see what his answer could be. 'I just dumped her.' even if it was just a text I could tell he was longing to be with me. I know this cause I want the same thing... _Oh Len why do we have to be related?_ A tear dripped down my check. Every time we talk I cry and I bleed out onto a knife that I so desperately wish would just take my life. 'You never last long in a relationship.' I hit send and before I could even close the cell another message appeared on the screen. It read 'You no why I'm like this.' He was angry cause I didn't say yes. I didn't respond and he didn't e-mailed me again. With a heavy heart I finished cleaning and rushed home.

I opened the door to our room. I still refer to it as _our _room even though its really only mine now. Its not that 'old habits die hard' or anything there's just so many memories we shared in this room. So much of Len still remains present in it, to much for this room to just be mine. The rain is still pouring down outside my large window. I'm soaked and cold from walking home in this storm. My whole body is shaking and my hair is frozen, even though I've been inside in the heat for at least 10 minus.

A hot liquid pours from my eyes. It feel like there's a storm inside of me, not just outside. A never ending tempest that continuous to drown me in tears. Today will mark as two years sense that night we shared. I glanced over to the bean bags I had stacked in the corner, remembering that night so clearly...

I ran and dove into the pile, the tears still flowing down my face... "Len..." I call into the still darkness of the room. "I need you..." I weeped, breaking down into a sobbing mess. The despair rushes over me, smothering me. I can feel his hands running over my being... But then I see the people who mocked us the ones who drove a wedge between our love, breaking, shattering our happy life. I pulled a box cutter from under the bean bag and raised the blade above the plastic. Then with one swift movement I deepened the silver metal into my upper left thigh, burying it in my blood. My feelings over flowed onto the blade in the form of a ruby fluid. The anxiety flees my body with it, leaving me with noting but a delicious pain to clear my mind of him. I stand and face the spot we once laid. _I want to hold him..._ My arms ached for him...dieing for him to fill them. My knees give out and I fall to them. My blood and tears begin to pool on my lap, creating a rusty lake... I can't move anymore, my body feels to heavy. So this is were I sleep on the floor in front of the bean bags knife still in hand.

**Len-**

I'm sitting in the guest room replaying that night in my head. If that was the only time I will ever spend with the one I love more then life its self, then I don't ever want to forget it. I want to remember it as clear as can for the rest of my life. The only problem is remembering makes me want to die... Some days I lay in bed praying something will kill me praying that, that day be the day my life ends. So I will no longer have to embrace this agony of living on with out her...

Its hurts when you want to be with someone but their some wheres else. Rin's right here though, in the same house, harvesting the same feelings, and yet... I **can't** be with her- no matter how much I want to. This pain burns with a flame so intense that it surpasses all other feelings... The only thing stopping me from taking my own life is the fact that I want Rin to move on and find happiness, not follow me into the darkness like I know she would... I walk to the glass in the wall and sit on the window seat. Rin's room is right below me so all I ever dwell on when I'm here is her. I wonder what she's doing right now.

Everyday of my life is miserable and its ironic that pain takes that feeling away... I dig behind the pillows looking for the small pocket knife I keep hidden there. I pull it out and open the blade. Tears rain down from my eyes and crashing on my lap. I raise the blade and drugged the shiny metal deep into my shoulder leaving behind a long thick trail of dripping red. My love for her flows out and forms a path down my arm. I make another cut this one deeper. The hot crimson liquid flows down and covers my finger tips. The physical abuse subtracts the thoughts of my sister and replaces them with this sweet sense of relieving pain. _I love her...I love her with every part of my soul... _And with Rin filling my thoughts and my blood and tears staining the cushions under me, I drifted off into a restless slumber...

**AN: =( this was sad to write lol don't worry it gets happier! Oh and the rated M reason is coming I mean whats a fanfiction with out twincest lol **


	3. I just know

**Len**

We ran through school as if on clouds. Her soft hand was clasped in mine, her yellow hair was bouncing on her shoulders and her pretty smile was spread across her face. A feeling of easy and piece washed over me, warming me in its gentle embrace. Before we new it a picnic table had appeared in front of us, we sat and conversion along with laughter began to flow out of us. We filled the air with words of love. But then the wind blew and Rin's hair covered her face. I extended my fingers to tuck the hair away behind her ears. I brushed a few strands away, I wanted to see that pretty face of hers but all that was under the hair was a pair of beat red eyes overflowing with tears.

"How could you abandon me?" Rin screamed pushing me hard off the bench. My head bounced on the floor. As I opened my eyes I found I was staring up at the ceiling of the guest room.

"I can't take this anymore..." I spoke out loud. I need her I want her and these dreams are killing me. Its as if my mind is torching me, punishing me for what I had done. _You just feel like this cause of what yesterday was. _I told myself trying to comfort myself. All the while knowing that this would forever haunt me.

**Rin**

I stood in front of the mirror in our bathroom and looked into my sleep filled eyes. _Lets look nice to day. _A voice rang from with in me. "Yes if I look good I'll feel good." I'm not crazy. After Len left me though I began to talk to myself as if my better half was still here helping and talking to me. But unfortunately my imagination isn't quite enough to fill the hole he left when he clawed himself out of me.

I looked around the surface of the counter. My make up laid mostly untouched and all the earrings and jewelry I had bough to try to mend my heart back to its original shape, laid unworn. I sifted through a large container filled with earrings my hand emerged with a pair of purple butterfly studs. When I seen these in a jewelry case at the mall a few months ago tears filled my eyes, as I remembered that we shared. I had to have them they were a perfect reminder of that night together.

It still to this day makes me blush to think about it. No matter how sad I am now. No matter how far from reality I get. And no matter how many tears I've shed if I could go back in time I would have done the same thing that night. I would give anything just for one more night in his arms. I would even give my life for it...

I walked lazily down stairs. I didn't end up putting any jewelry on. I didn't even bother with makeup. Whats the point he will probably be out all day anyway. I entered the kitchen and went to the fridge. I'm not really hungry I just no that I'm suppose to eat. I opened the refrigerator door, nothing looks good though. I close the door and search through the cupboards but again I do not wish to eat anything. I turn and spy a single orange left in the fruit bowl. My tummy growls when I see it so I pick it up and head to the living room to find something to distract me from him.

"I'm going to the mall!" Len calls to no one in particular, passing by the kitchen entry way heading for the front door.

"Did you eat anything?" I spoke with out thinking _Idiot! How could you so openly voice your care for him? He hates you enough as is._

"No, I'll just eat there. My dates outside waiting in her car already, I don't have time."

"Here." I tossed him the orange with out hesitating. His hand closed around it and our eyes locked. Time stood still, as his eye bore through my soul making my heart beat and my face turn red. His face also was over come by a pink blush. A car horn beeped twice and I began looking around the room to avoid his eyes.

"Thanks." he said and took off running._ Idiot! _I yelled in my head then went to the living room.

**Len **

I jumped in the waiting car in front of my house. My heart was still beating fast and my face still red.

"Nervous?" my date spoke noticing my face.

"Only cause your so pretty." I said lying about the real reason. _Rin... god, how badly I wish I could touch you._

Rin was all I could think of and by time we got to the mall and visited a few shops I was so annoyed by my date and the way she never shut up, I couldn't take it.

"Len, Len lets go to this store!" her voice was high pitch and very annoying to listen to. At the end of the mall I could spy a bathroom, _There must be a back door by there that leads to the court yard. _I though hoping to make an escape. It wasn't uncommon for me to ditch my dates if they were annoying me. The only problem was that the mall was so far from my house, but a long walk was better then this hell.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Why don't you go ahead for now?"

"OK." and with that she smiled and disappeared into the store.

I walked in the direction of the bathroom but when I rounded the corner instead of the solid bathroom doors I headed for the glass ones that lead outside. It was a bright sunny hot day out, a little to hot to walk, but I was glad it wasn't raining.

As I walked through the court yard a girl with blond hair and blue eyes bumped my shoulder a bit as she walked by. For a moment I could of sworn it was Rin but she was too tall. I watched her anyway. She walked up to a guy with dark hair and he put his arm around her and kissed her, the blond look around nervously hoping no one had seen, the boy just laughed at her and they slipped inside holding hands.

I'm not sure why but I became angry I wanted to punch the guy and tell him not to touch her. _That could be Rin. _I though. _She could easily get any guy she wanted. I mean why not. Its not like I own her_. I had never been so angry I could feel my heart beat faster at the thought of someone else touching Rin. I began to think back, never once has Rin ever said she was unhappy... all this time I thought I was doing this for her that I was helping her, but I've never seen her so sad. My eyes began to fill with tears and I put my head down and began to walk faster.

"I love her..." I spoke a loud letting my voice trail off. "I Love Rin." I said again with complete confidence. Just then my phone vibrated. 'you dropped your wallet.' it was from Rin. My breath caught in my trough and my heart was piratically beating out of my cheats. Its fate that she e-mailed me now... even god was on our side. I hit reply. 'Hey can you come get me? Please?' I asked her hitting send, then I took off running through the parking lot.

I didn't no where I was going but I made it all the way to the street and half a block away from the mall before Rin e-mailed me back. 'Len its a half hour drive out there. What happened, can't your date take you home?' she replied back. I e-mailed her. 'No. I want you' I hit send and continued running.

**Rin**

'No. I want you' I froze when I read Lens e-mail. I wasn't sure if he just didn't type the rest. But I still didn't hesitate to grab the keys to our car and run out the door. 'Where will you be?' 'I'll be at school in the court yard its only 12 so the schools still open to clubs.' he replied before I could even get in the car. 'How did you get to school? its like 3 blocks from the mall!' I stared the engine and began driving. 'idk I started running and now I'm close to school.' I read the e-mail but was driving so I didn't reply.

With in 15 minuets I was at school and already half way to the court yard. My heart was beating fast. I wanted him. I wanted to hold him and love him. Something in us clicked this morning. Somethings about to change. I rounded the corner and spotted Len sitting on a bench facing the opposite direction. I smiled. He looked so manly sitting there alone, like he had grown sense the last time I seen him, which was just this morning. I walk toward him calling out his name he stood and turned to face me. Our eyes locked once again, and I knew. It must have been a twin thing because I just knew. My walk turned into a run, and he begin to run as well closing down the gap till my legs were wrapped tightly around his core and his arms squeezing me tight.

"I love you!" his words flooded my ears.

"**I love you more then anything and I want to be with you regardless of everything!" **we both said simultaneously. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes and it was like we had become one with one another. My body felt light but I new I must be starting to get to heavy for Len to hold up but he didn't seem to mind. But I got down anyway.

"Len you idiot!" I yelled and hit him on the head. "I thought you hated me..."

**Len**

"Rin I was to stupid to see before how much I loved you. I though that this was what you wanted I though you didn't want to be laughed at anymore... I'm so sorry... Your my everything Rin... Your so pretty Rin," I said brushing the hair from her face finding eyes filled with happy tears. "I don't want anyone but you..." I pulled her close and began to mummer sweet nothings into her ear. Saying the words I had always wanted to say.

"Len I... I'm sorry too I should have told you how I felt I just... I just thought... Len let go before-"

"No. I'm not going to ever letting you go!"

"Len someones going to see us." she glanced around nervously.

"Let them," I said while letting her stand back but not letting our embrace break completely. "Let them see us Rin! I don't care what they think. I have you... I want to hold you and love you the way you deserve to be loved.

**Rin**

"Len I... I...**I love you**!" my body melted into his after letting such a secret free. "I always have! And I always will"


	4. Together Forever

**Len**

I stared down into her hazel eyes absorbing her beauty. Our face's drew closer and our lips met with a kiss that filled our entire being's. My body ached for her. I loved her. I loved her with a power so strong I couldn't stand the though of ever letting her go. We fell away from each other as our kiss broke. I watched as a smile spread over her soft lips, a devilish smile. She wanted me too and it made me giggle. At that moment we both, simultaneously turned, and ran for the school.

We pulled open the doors and bolted down the hall our feet gliding on the clean white floor. Rin slide open the door to the music room and I ducked in pulling her along with me. She somehow manged to slid the door closed and locked it before we hit the floor of the empty room. I rolled her over onto her back and used my fingers to gently brush the hair from her eyes.

"No regrets Rin."

"No regrets..." I sealed her lips with mine and we kissed in the shadow of the grand piano.

My hands begin to run about her body, exploring it once again. Only this time I felt each curve with no though of wrong doing. All I wanted was her. I wanted to feel her around me. I wanted to feel every part of her body under my finger tips.

**Rin**

Len's kiss was filling but not even close to enough. He had his hands gripping my waist while straddling one of my legs with his. He had intentionally placed his keen between my legs and had already began to inch it closer and closer to me. Every time he hit me with his keen it caused me to let out a small moan, but then he pulled back leaving me to have to rock my hips to get a little bit of relief. He suddenly pulled away from our kiss.

"Do you want me Rin?" he spoke. I was hot, and desperate, I couldn't get enough of him from just his kiss. But I wasn't about to let him no that. So I just turned my head away shyly giving him my cute puppy dog eyes. He placed the tips of his fingers at my belly button, "Say it Rin," he demanded and as he spoke he started dragging them slowly down to play just under the waist of my skirt. I couldn't help but to move my hips into him hoping to acquire his touch down there. "Say you want me." Len drove his knee up against me holding my arms down so I couldn't squirm against him anymore.

"I want you Len!" I yelled surprising myself and him. "...Stop teasing me..." I said and reached for the top button of his shirt, undoing it and then another and another. I sat up forcing my way onto his lap. "Or I'll start teasing you..." I said with my lips pressed to his ear.

**Len**

She nibbled the lobe of my ear in a sweet loving way that was driving me crazy. Slowly she began to lick down my neck and then proceeded to slid her tongue over my chest as she reviled it, button by button. The slowness of her movement was unbearable I wanted to grab her by the hair and force her down, but I knew that was what she wanted, she was trying to break me and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

I leaned back against a wall, unable to support myself any longer. A moan escaped my lips. I prayed and hopped that she wouldn't stop, that she would take me in her mouth finally. But she stopped just after undoing my last button, the one on my pants. She came back up giggling "It wouldn't be teasing if I went all the way." she said all the while tracing the out line of my long and rock like hard on through my pants. Forcing me to want her more and more. She dipped her fingers into my boxers brushing just over my tip. Finally she pulled them down slightly. She then took me fully into her hand, making feel as if I was about to burst. I could feel her, moist, against my leg as she slowly grinded her hips on me. Turning me on even more if that was possible.

Opening her mouth she started to lick me from the base all the way up to the tip, stopping to twirl her tongue around my tip taking her sweet time. I couldn't take it any more, at last I grabbed a handful of hair and forced her over me, pushing myself deep in her mouth. I fell back, a moan filled the room once again coming from my lips. As she moved I fell forward over her again.

**Rin**

Finally I broke him, satisfied at my accomplishment I moved him in and out of my mouth. He put his head down on my shoulder griping my arms tightly in his hands and girting his teeth. _He can't take much more_ I though. Then I released his member and whispered in his ear in a sly tone "Now do you want me?" but instead of a response he ripped my shirt off over my head and pushed me over, laying down on top of me.

"Len..." he nipped at my neck and then continued to kiss my body going, lower unhooking my orange lacy bra as he moved. His tongue sent an unbelievable sensation of chills though my body as it slid over my skin. His mouth made its way to my breast and he began to twirl his tongue around the tip. I let my head fall back onto the floor and my hips push into his. A soft moan escaped my lips, making Len's eye's fill with pleasure. Seeing my reaction he sucked the whole thing into his mouth, driving my crazy, causing me to squirm underneath him. I just wanted him and I couldn't take the teasing any more. "Len..I need you..." I repeated when ever I could get enough air to talk. "Len... now I- ahh hunn... Len do me! Do me now please..." I watched a smug grin appear on his face.

"What was that Rin?" he lowed his head down pulling my skirt up and out of the way he licked me through my underwear. "I Didn't hear you." my hips pushed forward into his mouth.

"Len I need you..." he began to work his finger tips under the edge of my panties. Carefully he began to slid them down. With every deliberately slow tug I grew more and more impatient. Finally he pulled them over my knees and ripped them off swiftly. I gasped for air, but was cut off by his mouth. His kissed filled my body momentarily distracting me as he got into position between my legs. Moments later I could feel something warm and hard against my opening pushing for entry.

We entwined our fingers, lacing them and squeezing hard as we anticipated the amazing feeling that was to come next. In that moment nothing mattered everything was still, serene, quiet. All I could hear was Len's hot breath breathing into my ear. I could feel the moisture beginning to gather on my neck and his throbbing member as it slowly began to push its way into me feeling like a long awaited dream that had finally come true. His trust become more deliberate and faster, forcing the tension in my body to tighten. Together at once this feeling washed over us consuming my mind and body, it built more and more till it was over flowing then finally it released. Len pushed deep inside me one last time and fill me with a hot liquid before collapsing on top of me exhausted.

"Len..." I tried to speak. Then _Slam!_ A door opened. Adrenalin over flowed our body's. With hearts racing we both simultaneously rolled under the piano. I quickly garbed for our clothes. A door on the opposite end of the classroom had been opened and a single pair of foot steps had entered the room. Len wrapped his arms around me laying down on my back.

"Shhh... I don't think they seen us." he whispered in my ear. We laid there Shaking, waiting, watching. Fear flooded our minds. We knew that if we were caught our parents would separate us. I couldn't tell if it was me or Len who was shaking so violently, perhaps it was even both of us. The pair of feet made there way to a filing cabinet where sheet music is kept. They took out some papers and left shutting the door behind them.

**Len**

I rolled off Rin's back, letting out a huge sigh of relief, thanking god that we where unseen. We both began a nervous laugh and then looked at one an other still giggling slightly. Rin looked so pretty when she laughed. Her beautiful smile lit the room. I raised my hand and rested it on her check. "Your so beautiful Rin..." I spook in a soft tone, filling the room with my love for her. Rin scooted closer to me and hit my four head with hers. "owe!" I smiled and she kissed me. It was a sweet and tender kiss that felt so right. "Let's go home Rin before we get caught."

"Ya lets" We both sat up on our knees and began to button each others shirts all the while laughing at how foolish we were. Once dressed we got in her car and drove home to finish our magical night in the safety of our own room.


	5. Prologue

**Len**

I stared down into her hazel eyes absorbing her beauty. Our face's drew closer and our lips met with a kiss that filled our entire being's. My body ached for her. I loved her. I loved her with a power so strong I couldn't stand the though of ever letting her go. We fell away from each other as our kiss broke. I watched as a smile spread over her soft lips, a devilish smile. She wanted me too and it made me giggle. At that moment we both, simultaneously turned, and ran for the school.

We pulled open the doors and bolted down the hall our feet gliding on the clean white floor. Rin slide open the door to the music room and I ducked in pulling her along with me. She somehow manged to slid the door closed and locked it before we hit the floor of the empty room. I rolled her over onto her back and used my fingers to gently brush the hair from her eyes.

"No regrets Rin."

"No regrets..." I sealed her lips with mine and we kissed in the shadow of the grand piano.

My hands begin to run about her body, exploring it once again. Only this time I felt each curve with no though of wrong doing. All I wanted was her. I wanted to feel her around me. I wanted to feel every part of her body under my finger tips.

**Rin**

Len's kiss was filling but not even close to enough. He had his hands gripping my waist while straddling one of my legs with his. He had intentionally placed his keen between my legs and had already began to inch it closer and closer to me. Every time he hit me with his keen it caused me to let out a small moan, but then he pulled back leaving me to have to rock my hips to get a little bit of relief. He suddenly pulled away from our kiss.

"Do you want me Rin?" he spoke. I was hot, and desperate, I couldn't get enough of him from just his kiss. But I wasn't about to let him no that. So I just turned my head away shyly giving him my cute puppy dog eyes. He placed the tips of his fingers at my belly button, "Say it Rin," he demanded and as he spoke he started dragging them slowly down to play just under the waist of my skirt. I couldn't help but to move my hips into him hoping to acquire his touch down there. "Say you want me." Len drove his knee up against me holding my arms down so I couldn't squirm against him anymore.

"I want you Len!" I yelled surprising myself and him. "...Stop teasing me..." I said and reached for the top button of his shirt, undoing it and then another and another. I sat up forcing my way onto his lap. "Or I'll start teasing you..." I said with my lips pressed to his ear.

**Len**

She nibbled the lobe of my ear in a sweet loving way that was driving me crazy. Slowly she began to lick down my neck and then proceeded to slid her tongue over my chest as she reviled it, button by button. The slowness of her movement was unbearable I wanted to grab her by the hair and force her down, but I knew that was what she wanted, she was trying to break me and I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

I leaned back against a wall, unable to support myself any longer. A moan escaped my lips. I prayed and hopped that she wouldn't stop, that she would take me in her mouth finally. But she stopped just after undoing my last button, the one on my pants. She came back up giggling "It wouldn't be teasing if I went all the way." she said all the while tracing the out line of my long and rock like hard on through my pants. Forcing me to want her more and more. She dipped her fingers into my boxers brushing just over my tip. Finally she pulled them down slightly. She then took me fully into her hand, making feel as if I was about to burst. I could feel her, moist, against my leg as she slowly grinded her hips on me. Turning me on even more if that was possible.

Opening her mouth she started to lick me from the base all the way up to the tip, stopping to twirl her tongue around my tip taking her sweet time. I couldn't take it any more, at last I grabbed a handful of hair and forced her over me, pushing myself deep in her mouth. I fell back, a moan filled the room once again coming from my lips. As she moved I fell forward over her again.

**Rin**

Finally I broke him, satisfied at my accomplishment I moved him in and out of my mouth. He put his head down on my shoulder griping my arms tightly in his hands and girting his teeth. _He can't take much more_ I though. Then I released his member and whispered in his ear in a sly tone "Now do you want me?" but instead of a response he ripped my shirt off over my head and pushed me over, laying down on top of me.

"Len..." he nipped at my neck and then continued to kiss my body going, lower unhooking my orange lacy bra as he moved. His tongue sent an unbelievable sensation of chills though my body as it slid over my skin. His mouth made its way to my breast and he began to twirl his tongue around the tip. I let my head fall back onto the floor and my hips push into his. A soft moan escaped my lips, making Len's eye's fill with pleasure. Seeing my reaction he sucked the whole thing into his mouth, driving my crazy, causing me to squirm underneath him. I just wanted him and I couldn't take the teasing any more. "Len..I need you..." I repeated when ever I could get enough air to talk. "Len... now I- ahh hunn... Len do me! Do me now please..." I watched a smug grin appear on his face.

"What was that Rin?" he lowed his head down pulling my skirt up and out of the way he licked me through my underwear. "I Didn't hear you." my hips pushed forward into his mouth.

"Len I need you..." he began to work his finger tips under the edge of my panties. Carefully he began to slid them down. With every deliberately slow tug I grew more and more impatient. Finally he pulled them over my knees and ripped them off swiftly. I gasped for air, but was cut off by his mouth. His kissed filled my body momentarily distracting me as he got into position between my legs. Moments later I could feel something warm and hard against my opening pushing for entry.

We entwined our fingers, lacing them and squeezing hard as we anticipated the amazing feeling that was to come next. In that moment nothing mattered everything was still, serene, quiet. All I could hear was Len's hot breath breathing into my ear. I could feel the moisture beginning to gather on my neck and his throbbing member as it slowly began to push its way into me feeling like a long awaited dream that had finally come true. His trust become more deliberate and faster, forcing the tension in my body to tighten. Together at once this feeling washed over us consuming my mind and body, it built more and more till it was over flowing then finally it released. Len pushed deep inside me one last time and fill me with a hot liquid before collapsing on top of me exhausted.

"Len..." I tried to speak. Then _Slam!_ A door opened. Adrenalin over flowed our body's. With hearts racing we both simultaneously rolled under the piano. I quickly garbed for our clothes. A door on the opposite end of the classroom had been opened and a single pair of foot steps had entered the room. Len wrapped his arms around me laying down on my back.

"Shhh... I don't think they seen us." he whispered in my ear. We laid there Shaking, waiting, watching. Fear flooded our minds. We knew that if we were caught our parents would separate us. I couldn't tell if it was me or Len who was shaking so violently, perhaps it was even both of us. The pair of feet made there way to a filing cabinet where sheet music is kept. They took out some papers and left shutting the door behind them.

**Len**

I rolled off Rin's back, letting out a huge sigh of relief, thanking god that we where unseen. We both began a nervous laugh and then looked at one an other still giggling slightly. Rin looked so pretty when she laughed. Her beautiful smile lit the room. I raised my hand and rested it on her check. "Your so beautiful Rin..." I spook in a soft tone, filling the room with my love for her. Rin scooted closer to me and hit my four head with hers. "owe!" I smiled and she kissed me. It was a sweet and tender kiss that felt so right. "Let's go home Rin before we get caught."

"Ya lets" We both sat up on our knees and began to button each others shirts all the while laughing at how foolish we were. Once dressed we got in her car and drove home to finish our magical night in the safety of our own room.


End file.
